High School Lovers
by perrigirl
Summary: Monica and Chandler were lovers in high school. What happens when they see each other after they have broken up?


High School Lovers  
  
Okay, this is my next series. Chandler and Monica were lovers in high school and college – what happens when they see each other again after 14 years they have broken up?  
  
Rachel, Joey and Phoebe are best friends with Chandler. I have added three people who are going to be best friends with Monica – Stuart, Tiffany and Paul. Ross is still married to Carol and have Ben but have a daughter called Katie. They live in Seattle.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them!  
  
Chapter 1: Seeing you again.  
  
"Guys, can't we go out tonight? We stayed in and watched a movie last night!" Monica whined as Stuart said he wanted to stay in and watch a movie like they did the night before.  
  
"Monica, I just want to stay in and see 'Die Hard', you can go out if you want. Go to your restaurant and see if they need any help." Stuart suggested to Monica. 'Anything to get her off my back', he thought.  
  
"Okay, Paul you coming?" She asked him as she stood up.  
  
"Yeah okay, I could do with some wine." He said and they left his apartment that he shared with Stuart and his 14-year-old daughter, Amber. They went down to the restaurant that Monica owned in New York. It was an Italian place called 'Aroma'. When they reached it, she saw that it was making money as always. She came up to the bar with Paul and asked their barman, Ray, if they could have a bottle of red wine. They sat at the bar and just sat there.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
"So, the guy was a freak so I just had to fire him today! He was such a pervert!" Rachel said as she was having dinner at an Italian place 'Aroma'. There were four of them altogether. It was her, Chandler – a computer programmer and worked at a huge company and earned a lot for doing nothing, well most of the time. Joey – a struggling actor who's trying to get in films and commercials but never gets the part. And Phoebe – a masseuse. That's basically it. They were discussing what happened at work today. Rachel worked at Ralph Lauren and was in charge of the men's department. She was saying that she had to fire someone today for, well being a pervert.  
  
"Oh come on. You know that someone will come and fill his place Rachel. There are millions of workers on the look out for jobs." Chandler said while deciding what to have. There was a very large choice on the menu. "What are you guys gonna have?"  
  
"Where's the waiter? I'm starving!" Joey complained. He always did when they were out at a restaurant.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
"Hey Monica, I didn't know you were working tonight!" The manager said when he saw Monica at the bar.  
  
"Well you know Gianni, I can't keep away from my restaurant. So, it is very busy tonight isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, Teresa is sick so we've only got a few of us tonight." Then he saw a table that needed serving. "Monica, would you go and serve that table over there?" He asked her.  
  
"Shouldn't I be telling you that?" She joked with him. She went over to the table and introduced herself. "Hello, welcome to Aroma's. I'm am the owner, what can I get you to drink?" She asked them.  
  
Chandler lifted his head and saw her. Monica saw him and instantly became nervous. "Monica?"  
  
"Hi Chandler. How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing good. What about you?"  
  
"Yeah fine. Listen, I'm going to get you a waiter. I'll be right back." She said running off to Gianni. "You take care of the restaurant. See you in the morning!" She said and ran out with her purse and coat. Paul didn't even notice that she was gone. He just sat there and ordered more drinks. Chandler got up from his chair. Phoebe wondered where he was going.  
  
"Chandler, where are you going?"  
  
"I need to talk to her." He said and grabbed his jacket and ran after her. Luckily he was in time with her and ran up to her. Monica felt someone grab her arm and thought that it was a thief. She turned round and saw it was Chandler. "Hi."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well, for starters I would like to know where you've been these last 14 years. And why you left me."  
  
"God Chandler, let it go. I left because I had to. We were in college and were having a lot of fun…'  
  
"Monica, I loved you. You knew that. All those years ago, if you hadn't left we might still be together."  
  
"As if. I don't want to talk about this any more okay? Just pretend you never saw me again. Me and Caitlin are fine…"  
  
"Whoa, who is Caitlin?" He asked coming closer to her. She didn't answer him. "Monica, who is Caitlin? Please tell me!"  
  
"She my… our daughter." She said with tears in her eyes. She sat on the bench next to where they were standing.  
  
"Oh my God! Why, is that why you left? Because you were carrying my child!"  
  
"Yes, I'm so sorry. I would've told you but my mom didn't want me to so she sent me away to stay with my Uncle Raymond. If I had my way, I would've told you."  
  
"So, what happens now?" He asked her sitting down next to her.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I didn't think that I'd see you again."  
  
"Me too. And I definitely didn't think that I would have a daughter either."  
  
"So, do you want to see her?" She asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to. I know this is all of a sudden but do you think I could see her now?"  
  
"Well I would, only if she was at my apartment." She said, That worried him now. Where is she? Who knows? Maybe she gave her up to adoption.  
  
"Monica, you didn't give her away did you?" He asked panicking.  
  
"No, she's sleeping at a friend's house." He breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Do not do that to me again." He said.  
  
"Listen," She reached into her purse and brought out a card with her number on. "Give me a call tomorrow and we can meet up at my restaurant sometime." She said and handing the card over to him. "I better go now." She said standing up.  
  
"Yeah, so I'll see you soon." He said, standing up as well.  
  
"Yeah, bye." She said and walked off. When she reached her apartment she saw Tiffany in tears on the couch. She walked over to her and asked her what was wrong.  
  
"Oh nothing, apart from my life."  
  
"Come on, tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Niles dumped me today. I don't know why, he just said we weren't right for each other. Then I left crying. I'm an idiot."  
  
"No, you're not. Has um Caitlin rang?"  
  
"Yeah, she asked if she could go to the movies and I told her to ring you at the restaurant."  
  
"Well I had to leave the restaurant early."  
  
"Why, what happened?" She asked concerned.  
  
"Chandler was there. I left but he caught up with me and I told him everything. He knows about Caitlin. He's gonna ring me tomorrow for when he can see his daughter."  
  
"Oh my God! This is a nightmare, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Well, I suppose I have to go along with it. I mean, he did help make her."  
  
"Monica, please think about it. By all means, let him see her. But what if Chandler wants her full time? What are you going to do then?"  
  
"I don't think he would do that. Remember he is commitment phobic?"  
  
"Yeah. Just be prepared for when he calls. I'm going to my apartment. Bye." Tiffany left the apartment then. Monica was thinking about what she had just said. Some of it did make sense. But Chandler wouldn't hurt. She pushed all those thoughts out of her head and went to bed, waiting for tomorrow.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Send comments at: perrigirl2002@yahoo.co.uk 


End file.
